


Photos... of strangers

by unicornseverywhere



Series: Ereri drabbles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Short, Train Rides, What Did You Expect, photographer!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornseverywhere/pseuds/unicornseverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren takes photography seriously and on this faithed train ride, he's gonna get more out of it than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos... of strangers

_"Yeah, Hanji, he totally is."_

_"Are you sure you're not exaggerating? You tend to do that a lot Eren. He can't be THAT hot."_

_"I do NOT exaggerate. Want me to send a picture ? Is that it ? Cause I'm gonna do it."_

_"Okay. YEEES. Send me send me send me!!!!"_

_"Calm down Hanji. Geez. Okay. Text you in a sec."_

I end my conversation via text with Hanji and try to figure out how to take a picture of this stranger, sitting in front of me on the train, without seeming like a total freak.

I just want to prove to Hanji how fucking hot this guy is. I'm gay, and that's no secret, so Hanji usually trusts me with this shit, but today they seem.. Weird. More than usual anyway.

I put up my phone a bit, with my camera open, and start to find the right angle. I decide that I'm not gonna be able to take the picture I would like without my trusty camera, which is at home, so I settle. I tap the button and. Snap. Oh fuck.

The strangers' eyes are now trained on me, and I expect to see an angry expression, because I assume he figured out what I just did, but all I get is a bored face.

Aaaand.... he speaks. "Did you just take a picture of me ?" I'm pretty sure that's a rhetorical question but I'm gonna answer anyway.

"Yes ?" Is my tentative answer. Good job Eren. Way to seem sure of yourself.

"Why ?" Good question. I also feel the need to question myself of this obviously stupid decision. I'm sorry Hanji, but you're really not worth the trouble. But what do I say ?

"Ummm, well I was talking to my friend and told them I saw a hot guy on the train. They wanted proof." Well... The truth seems like a good idea. Tap on the back for this one Eren.

"Hm. Fine. Take your damn picture." And with this he turns to me and gives me a half smile(smirk?). I scramble a little with my phone until I get the perfect picture. At least the most perfect you can get with a phone.

"Let me see it before you send it." He says, and I can't really deny him, now can I ?

I hand him the phone and speak at the same time. (Wow, how did I managed to do two things at the same time ?) "it's not as good as I would like it to be, but it will have to do."

"What are you talking about ? It's good. Are you a perfectionist or something?" His voice is so sexy, and him complimenting me makes me lose my focus for a moment, but I regain my composure soon enough.

"Uh, no, not necessarily. I'm just a photography student."

"Hm. So you like art, brat?"

"Yes. I do. And I'm not a brat. I'm Eren."

"I didn't ask. _Brat._ " It's like he does it on purpose, like he knows how his voice affects me.

"Well, are you going to tell me your name ?"

"Whatever. I'm Levi. I'm a painter."

You have to be kidding me. I'm so fucked. Let's just hope it's gonna be in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you see ? Another drabble. Tell me what you think, and if you have a prompt you want me to write, let me know in the comments. Thanks for reading !


End file.
